This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. The objective of the project is to investigate the effects of triclocarban (TCC), a new type endocrine disruptor on reproductive function, reproductive development and the potential effects on inducing cancer in reproductive organs. The results of this project will address concerns relating to the potential effects of adverse effects in humans as a result of exposure to TCC-containing personal care products. The studies using the non-human primate animal model are necessary to provide data that is more relevant to human diseases such as benign prostatic hyperplasia (BPH), compared to traditional data collected with rodent animal models.